A need exists for a system for removing vapors from a liquid tank as the liquid tank is filled with fluid from a fluid source with up to about 100 percent efficiency.
A further need exists for a system for removing vapors from a liquid tank as the liquid tank is filled with fluid from a fluid source that does not require utilities and does not generate heat.
A further need exists for a system for removing vapors from a liquid tank as the liquid tank is filled with fluid from a fluid source that is low pressure to operate, which is safer than other scrubbers that operate at high pressures.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.